


Unrequited

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Come here often?" Jensen takes the stool next to her without bothering to ask permission. He already knows the answer to his question.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Nomelon](http://nomelon.livejournal.com/), because she put the idea in my head.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely [parenthetical](http://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical/pseuds/parenthetical).

She's sitting at the bar, legs dangling from the tall stool like a little girl. The poise of her straight back, though, and the arch of her eyebrow when she sees Jensen - those have nothing childish about them.

"Come here often?" Jensen takes the stool next to her without bothering to ask permission. He already knows the answer to his question; if he's honest with himself, that's why he's here.

"Lately." Sandy fiddles with her martini glass, balancing the cocktail stick on the rim. "_You_ don't."

Jensen recognizes the question in her statement. "I got a call from Danneel. She thinks it would be better if we didn't see each other any more."

Sandy nods. "That's tough."

"Yeah. She's probably right, though," Jensen admits.

Sandy nods again, head bowed over her glass. Her bare shoulders look cold, goose bumps rising in the draft from the door. Jensen hesitates over touching her arm; compromises with a brief press of fingertips before he pulls away and signals the bartender for a beer.

"_You_ didn't break up with me, you know," Sandy says wryly. "You're still allowed to touch me."

"Yeah," Jensen says heavily. He doesn't add that it feels different now: it was the certainty of Jared's love for her that allowed them that easy contact they used to have, tight hugs on greeting each other and thighs pressed up tight next to each other on Jared's couch when they all watched TV.

Sandy scrutinizes him for a moment, then gives a little shake of her head. "So. Your momma didn't teach you it's polite to buy the lady a drink?"

"Sorry." Jensen starts to order her another martini, but Sandy stops him.

"I'm drinking with a friend, now." She smiles up at the bartender. "Two beers, please, and tequila chasers."

"Drinking with a friend involves seeing how big a hangover you can give him?" It's a token protest: when Sandy gets into this mood, it's easier on everyone just to give in.

Which is how he finds himself in a cab with her two hours later, pleasantly buzzed from the three beers and shots he's drunk and heading back to her place.

Sandy's a little drunker than he is, wobbling on her high heels as they make their way up to her apartment. Jensen takes her arm and she holds on tight, leaning into his body. He can smell her perfume, and the fainter scent of her shampoo, the same oats and honey smell he recognizes from hanging out at Jared's place. When she stumbles he wraps his arm around her shoulders, telling himself that it's easier to keep her steady that way.

"Okay?" he asks quietly when they make it to her door, stepping back so she can get to her keys.

"Come in with me?" Sandy busies herself with unlocking the door, voice neutral, so Jensen can't tell what kind of answer that is to his question.

"Sandy - " he starts.

Sandy turns to face him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I need the company, Jensen."

He follows her into the apartment, waiting while she turns on lights and picks out some music. She takes his jacket from him and hangs it on the empty peg in the hallway. Jensen hasn't been here too often, but from the few visits he's made he can remember what used to hang on that peg: Jared's old hoodie, his 'Sunday morning' hoodie, the one that's big and sloppy even on Jared.

The whole apartment's that way, the spaces where Jared used to be glaringly empty or ostentatiously filled by new things.

Jensen takes a seat on the couch and accepts the drink Sandy offers him. "I'm sorry about Jared," he says awkwardly. It's the first time either of them's mentioned his name, although they've talked around him the whole evening, avoiding the elephant in the room.

Sandy nods, mouth tight and sad. Jensen shifts over a little to make space for her to sit, letting her tuck herself in under his arm. They sit there quietly for a while, drinking their beers, and Jensen tries not to think about all the times he's left Sandy sitting with Jared like this, curled up small against his bulk.

Sandy breaks the silence. "I was the one who broke it off, you know."

"Really?" Jensen pulls away a little, turning to look into her face. "I thought... Jared's been so damn _guilty_ about it all, I assumed it was him."

"He's too honorable," Sandy says, tiny break in her voice betraying her. Jensen can't figure out whether she means Jared's too honorable to break up with her, or just too honorable to blame her. Maybe both.

Sandy's still looking up at him, her face only a few inches away, and Jensen's kissing her before he even knows that he's going to. He feels a stab of guilt when he realizes - _Jared's girl_ \- and then Sandy curls her fingers around the nape of his neck, pulling him in closer, and apparently they're doing this.

Her mouth is salty with swallowed-back tears, bitter against the taste of the beer. Jensen's guiltily reminded of kissing Danneel goodbye, the last time when she said "I'll miss you" and he didn't reply. He pushes the thought away and deepens the kiss, slides his fingertips under the edge of Sandy's top to touch the smooth skin of her belly.

When Jensen parts her legs she tastes like tears there, too: seasalt tang sharp against his tongue. She spreads her legs wider when he hesitates, urging him on wordlessly; digs her nails into his scalp when he licks into her.

Jensen's already gasping, dick hot and hard against his belly, when Sandy shudders under him. She tugs him up her body, crushing his mouth to hers, and it's all that he can do to pull away long enough to find a condom.

She sinks back against the cushions, delicate dancer limbs still trembling, and she's so _small_. Jensen cups her breast and can't help but think how tiny she must have looked under Jared's hands, pictures those long fingers spread across her flat belly.

"Jensen," Sandy says softly, arching up towards him. She runs her fingers down the length of his spine, brushing teasingly at the curve of his ass until he has to wrap his hand around his dick, squeezing tight.

She catches her breath when he pushes into her, clenching hot and sweet around him. Her breath comes fast and jerky, and Jensen can't stop his hips from thrusting. She arches up to meet him, little heels digging in below his ass, and he's achingly, viscerally aware of the fact that this is Sandy, this is Jared's girl.

"I'm sorry," he gasps, mumbling against her skin, and she just clenches tighter in response, kisses his chest and neck and face. He feels her tense and shudder again, wringing his orgasm out of him, hot sweet pulses while he thrusts into her.

Sandy takes a juddering breath. "Thank you." Her cheeks are wet, salty under his kisses, but when he opens his mouth to say something about it she stops him with a minute shake of her head.

"Thank you," he says instead, and she gives a small smile.

She curls up next to him, nestles in and whispers so quiet he can barely hear, "He wants you, you know."

Jensen's heart surges in his chest, pulse fluttering where she's laid her cheek, and he can't pretend he doesn't know what she means.

"I'm sorry," he says again, and feels her nod in response, face still pressed close to his skin.

Eventually Sandy's breathing smoothes out and Jensen feels her slip into sleep. He lies awake, holding her in his arms.

Tomorrow he'll call Jared.


End file.
